


Colours

by notbeezy



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Atiny
Genre: Blowjobs, But theres smut, Choi San - Freeform, Kang Yeosang - Freeform, M/M, Mingi - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Poly, Woosan, ass eating, baby yeosang, bc hes baby, but im a soft bitch, jeong yunho - Freeform, jung wooyoung - Freeform, lets go, like riding, minhwa, minor as in breif not underage, minor jongho, minor minhwa, minor yunho, or eating out, sangsan, seonghwa, sk8r boi yeosang, smut isnt too explict, soft dom wooyoung, woosansang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbeezy/pseuds/notbeezy
Summary: Primary colours are the core of the colour wheel. These three find their way to each in order to blend not only their souls, but the colours they see.





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> classic soulmate au where you see colour once you touch your life long partner.  
i'll admit the writing style is kinda crap and jumpy but oh well.  
also i started this when wave era was still going on so like pretend they didn't just change their hair colours.

It was more impressive to know that the human brain could come up with a grey scale so broad, that everything has its own hue of this dull colour.

He was so tired of this flatness.

Wooyoung was hopelessly in love with the idea of what colour was. All that is and could be with years to come.

He often wondered endlessly how colourful sunrise looked. He knew it was warm and that it gave him a sense of hope. For what, exactly? _ Everything _.

His favourite day dream was about what the ocean looked liked in the middle of July with kids in colourful swimsuits littered in the shallow edge. Because feeling the warm sun and hearing laughter wasn’t enough for him to truly feel the happiness that blew by in the breeze.

Couldn’t help but imagine how magical it would be to watch autumn leaves change in the fall and know the feeling of summer wildhearts settling into winter’s campfires warmth.

If a flowers colour would match it's scent and he would finally know what love smelt like.

Because seeing them wasn’t enough. He was curious about the feeling behind each colour. We never experience just one thing with our senses. It’s why everything seemed so incomplete to him.

Of course with this curiosity came the question, would he get bored of the colour septum like he has with these grey shades? Could he ever truly appreciate _ every _ shade of red? Or brown?

“_ Yeah, _ ” he thought to himself. “ _ I could. _”

Because anything (at this point) was better than these dreary shadows.

Besides attempting to paint the world as if it were his colouring book, Wooyoung often found himself wondering where is soulmate was. Mainly thinking about how’d they’d touch.

Would he be scared once his world suddenly explodes with colour?

Would they bump into each other on accident? Would he have to chase his other half down or would they both be still, struck with wonder?

What a sick way to figure out who your forever person is. But he supposes this is better than endless heartbreak and some trauma he may never get over.

He knew it wasn’t one of his friends (currently). Their hands always touching some part of the others bodies. He remembers when Mingi first touched Seonghwa. How he was the happiest he’d ever been and yet, the saddest. He was holding his girlfriends (at the time) hand when he touched Seonghwa’s shoulder in order to pass by without bumping too roughly. Wooyoung was watching as they looked around at the world with new eyes before they realised why it had changed in the first place. How they both smiled when they locked eyes, the soft giggles.

He remembered how Yunho and him took turns going over to cheer him up. Because he also remembers how Mingi’s face fell, looking over at her face before realising _ that _ part of the whole ordeal.

“You have to remember it was never going to last with her.”

“There are stories of people never finding their soulmates. There are billions of people on this Earth, BILLIONS. Destiny doesn’t always work the way we believe it does. I could’ve gone my whole life colour blind-”

“Don’t be selfish.”

Wooyoung’s tone soft but heavy with sadness and annoyance. Mingi pulls away from their shared space.

“Minjee doesn’t deserve to be with someone she isn’t meant to be with. No matter how happy you both were.”

Mingi was quiet, holding in sniffles.

“You’re wasting this..”

He waves around and everything but nothing in particular.

“The world must be so beautiful. He, what was his name?”

“Seonghwa.”

“Seonghwa must be so wonderful. And you’re crying over a girl that in the end-”

He doesn’t say it. He couldn’t. Mingi hugs a pillow, looking at the ground because how dare Wooyoung be anything but sunshine like always.

Wooyoung knows that he’s not helping. Simply because he’s letting his own jealousy cloud his thinking. So he decided to leave. Making sure Mingi had dinner in the fridge and made him promise to shower.

He looks at Mingi behind he closes the door,

“Be kind when you end things.”

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

Wooyoung was waiting very impatiently for his coffee. He was running late. Not that he was excited about getting to his job on campus. Though it could be worse, the bookstore was the easiest on the help needed list. Plus it paid a few cents more.

“Double blonde espresso!”

Wooyoung walks forward at the same time as some blonde guy. They stop, giving each other a questioning look.

“The drink is blonde, he wasn’t calling you.”

“Excuse me?”

He seems offended but Wooyoung grabs the cup first, holding it up.

“The drink.”

“Yeah I know what a blonde espresso is, jackass. I ordered that too.”

“Oh..”

The guy laughs in a sarcastic way and shakes his head. Wooyoung taps the cup.

“Kay bye.”

He speed walks away, afraid the guy would try and take the cup from him.

“HEY!”

===

The barista walks over with the other drink.

“Sorry, should’ve asked for names.”

“Mark his as ‘jackass’ next time.”

“San, you work here. You could’ve let him take it even if it _ wasn't _ his.”

San pouts and takes his drink.

“You’re supposed to be on my side, Jongho.”

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

===

He sighs. He should’ve called in sick or said he had homework to finish.

He watches the tree leaves blow in the wind and feels his heart ache.

“_ Find me, soon. _” He thinks to his soul mate.

The cup is warm in hands and he thinks to call Yunho up for his biweekly ‘I really need physical attention or I’ll die’ cuddle sessions.

The bookstore is quiet today. He hardly has to stop stocking the small space to ring people up. It’s nice to not be bothered by the stress of other people.

He notices one book is in the wrong spot, like the completely wrong end of the store, and grabs it. He lets out an annoyed sigh. Someone retracts their hand in the same beat and he looks over to see the blonde guy again.

“First you steal my coffee and now my book?”

Wooyoung sucks his teeth, eyes rolling so hard they threaten to fall out of his head.

“One, it was _ my _ coffee. Two, it’s not _ your _ book until you buy it. And three, I work here. I’m not _ stealing _ this from you. It's in the wrong place.”

“Yeah I put it here yesterday since I didn’t have my card with me. I didn’t want anyone to take it.”

“We can hold books for you.”

“Well.. Now I know.”

“This just makes our job harder.”

He extends the book to this pain in the ass blonde boy. He now rolls his eyes and grabs Wooyoung’s hand in the process of taking the book.

In the time it took his fingers to slide off his, Wooyoung was noticing it. The grey disappearing. Mostly, anyways. Some of it was still there.

The guy was wide eyed as well and the isle was full of their heavy breathing. Of hearts beating rapidly.

“A-are you seeing it?”

The blonde asks in a whisper.

“Most of it.”

They lock eyes and smile brightly at each other. Laughing awkwardly.

“I’m San.”

“Hi, I'm Wooyoung.”

They step closer to each other before continuing to look at things with new vision. Wooyoung’s fingertips grazing the spines of each book near him. Not even caring that a few still lacked the colours he was told he’d see.

“Are some missing for you?”

He asks San, not wanting to look away from the one thing he’s waited on for so long.

“Yeah..”

He’s so amazed. That’s not even the proper word for it. This was all he’s wanted for _ years _ now. He looks at San’s shirt. Tracing each letter with colour and smiling to himself.

“What do you see?”

San asks, leaning forward to feel Wooyoung’s touch drag across his chest better.

“I think.. this is red. Reds, I mean. Shades of reds. And purples, maybe.”

Wooyoung finally looks San in the eyes. Pondering when they got so close to each other.

“You?”

San thinks for a few moments. Then he reaches his hand up and gently runs his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair, coy smile on his lips. Wooyoung picked a blue/black hair dye even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to see it. Not back then, anyways.

“Blues and purples.”

He holds Wooyoung’s chin, San’s dimples filling with Wooyoung’s melting heart.

“You know, you’re really handsome when you’re not being a jackass.”

He swats his hand away.

“I _ will _ bite you.”

“Kinky.”

They giggle and the air is thick. Curiosity flooding the store but Wooyoung doesn’t know which question should reeled out first. San must feel the same way. He’s rocking back and forth from heel to toe.

“Did you think your soulmate would be a boy?”

San’s cheeks tint pink as the words leave his mouth. Wooyoung can tell he wants to look away, but he doesn’t.

Wooyoung thinks about the question.

“I remember wanting to touch _ everyone _when I was younger. I just really wanted to see colour, it.. Honestly never matter to me. I mean, it still doesn’t.”

The answer seems to suffice and San’s eyes thin out from his smile.

“Well I hope you learn to love me for more than just the colour spectrum.”

Wooyoung tilts his head, trying not to smile but it’s there. This pain in the ass was pulling joy out of him he hadn’t felt in weeks. San hesitates but laces their fingers. Better than the coffee. More meaningful than Yunho’s. His rib cage becoming home for a few butterflies.

“Lets get dinner tonight. I wanna get to know my soulmate.”

That word leaving San’s mouth give them both outrageous tingles down their spines. Wooyoung can feel the magic in San’s fingertips.

“Yeah, okay. I um, work until four.”

“I’ll be free at five.”

“It’s a date.”

San giggles, leaning further into Wooyoung’s space. But they save _ that _ for another moment.

Wooyoung watches San leave, looking excitedly at everything. He even stops to closely examine certain things. Wooyoung’s heart was still melting in those dimples and he was leaving behind puddles like a bread crumb trail.

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

San texts him all day. Asking about him about all the things he can see in colour.

“Describe it with feelings.” he’d say. Which perhaps has Wooyoung floating in a sea of fondness.

“Is it what you expected?” he’d ask.

Wooyoung wonders why he’s got so much time to text when he wasn’t supposed to be free until five. But San’s curiosity in his view of things was refreshing. The people in Wooyoung’s life had long dismissed the fantasy of colour.

San was poetic with how he described things. Using metaphors Wooyoung wasn’t completely sure fit since he couldn’t see what San saw. But his words were strung together in such a way that he was undeniably hooked. On both him and the world he was now seeing.

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

Wooyoung couldn't believe how nervous he was to be having dinner with San. This was literal fate. They were meant to meet. Meant to fall in love and live happily ever after. He knew there was nothing he could _ really _ say or do to ruin this bound between them. Yet, his palms were sweaty. He couldn’t stop pacing. He checked his teeth four times and made sure his hair looks just right.

sannie:

Outside! 

me:

Be right down! 

“_ Show time. _”

San assured him it wouldn’t be a formal setting. They were just two (broke) university students after all. He did, however, say Wooyoung should look nice. He was hoping that to San, he did.

Wooyoung felt his heart trying to fling itself up his throat when he saw San. His hair was combed back, he had a white button down on and the _ nicest _ form fitting jeans on. He gives a small wave,

“Hi!”

“Hey.”

San checks Wooyoung out shamelessly.

“Perhaps we can discuss the biting you mentioned earlier over dinner.”

He felt his lungs closing up and the smirk on San’s face was evil.

“Anyways..”

San held out his hand. Wooyoung took it, he’d follow San anywhere he’d lead him to with a smile like that.

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

San drove him to a ramen restaurant not far from the dorms. It wasn’t fancy but it was a little nicer than then the corner stores Wooyoung normally goes too.

The waiter hands them menus but Wooyoung is very distracted by the accent lighting. The red hues glowing off the mirrors across from them, creating the loveliest patterns. San is quiet. Though he’s too distracted to really pay attention to him right now.

“Let’s start basic, shall we? What are you studying?”

“Marine biology.”

He lowers his gaze finally to San.

“And you?”

“I’m just trying to get my core classes done. I plan on going to culinary school.”

“Oh _thank_ _god_ my soulmate is a chef.”

“And thank god mine will save the turtles.”

They giggle and Wooyoung reaches for San’s hand. It feels right. The way their hands just fit together. San tries to hide his smile as their fingers intertwine. He clears his throat, rubbing his thumb over Wooyoung’s.

“Do you like your shirt more now that you can see it’s colour?”

Wooyoung looks down at it (as if he hadn’t meticulously gone through every article of clothing he had).

“I do.”

“The soft lilac suits you.”

There’s something about the compliment that sets Wooyoung’s skin on fire.

“Expert on colour already?”

“Well, I do want to know _ what _ I’m looking at. Spent my whole life trying to guess what any of this would look like.”

Wooyoung feel’s a few more butterflies flutter around in his rib cage.

“Yeah and it’s nothing like I thought it would be.”

The waiter is back to take their order and they go quiet for a few moments. Wooyoung is fighting the urge to look around. He feels his cheeks flush when San smirks at him.

“So, uh, basics. How old are you?”

“Twenty three, you?”

“Same!”

“You sound relieved. Glad I’m not some prune?”  
“Actually, yes.”

They laugh, both high pitched and obnoxious as ever. But they shared a look that let the other know, it was a lovely sound.

“Do you have siblings?”

“Mhm! An older brother. He’s in the military.”

San holds his head in his free hand,

“I’m sure you miss him.”

“Yeah, we hardly speak. But he’ll be home soon for a visit.”

Wooyoung finally lets his eyes travel back over to the dim red lights.

“You?”  
“Older sister. She’s sweet. But like you, we don’t talk much.”

Wooyoung glances at him before looking around for more colourful things. Deciding he’s got enough time to ask about that story another day.

“Why culinary?”

“I really love food.”  
“That simple?”  
“Aren’t most things?”

Wooyoung looks at him fully again. San is handsome. Probably one of the top five most stunning people he’s ever seen. Features are sharp enough to cut and yet he was so incredibly soft (so far).

===

San has been taking in Wooyoung’s handsome features this whole time. The beauty mark on his lip is down right adorable. And perhaps San is fighting the urge to pinch his cheeks.

“I suppose _ most _ things are”

“Why marine biology? What about the aquatic world pulls you out like low tide?”

“I really like whales.”

San is delighted at his answer. Laughing to the point where his eyes crinkle. He hopes Wooyoung can’t see the blush burning his cheeks when he realises just how closely he’s watching him.

“See, simple.”

Their food is brought to them and San is glad to have Wooyoung’s full attention once he’s done examining his food. Getting to know him was better with eye contact and he was opening up with every topic. “_ Like the beautiful flower he is. _” San thinks to himself.

He often thought people were silly when they said they fell instantaneously for their soul mate. Because _ of course _ they did. What else were they supposed to do when they knew it was actual destiny? He hardly read about awkward phases or even people not getting along at first (and yes, there are a few cases of people downright _ hating _ each other at the start). But he’s sitting here across from this magnificent guy, ears filled with his laugh. Hand still holding his. He can feel his heart floating in the cup of Wooyoung collar bone. “ _ I haven’t fallen. _ ” He thinks to himself as he watches Wooyoung get lost in the lights again. “ _ But goodness am I close. _”

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

San walks Wooyoung all the way back up to his dorm. The awkwardness has returned as he fumbles his keys.

“Forget which one is for the door?”  
“No I just.. Don’t know what’s next.”

“Baby steps.”

Wooyoung nods, exhaling and San squeeze’s his hand. Wooyoung cups San’s cheek, fingertips dipping in and out of his dimple. Carefully looking over his face before he closes the space between them.

They both let out a small sigh as their lips twist together for the first time. Wooyoung’s hand falling to his neck, firm grip that drives San _ insane _ . He leans back against the door and he can feel Wooyoung smiling through this. Wooyoung presses himself against San, whose hands have found their way down to Wooyoung’s terrific ass. Constantly reminding himself _ he _ was the one who said ‘baby steps’ not too long ago. That even though the way Wooyoung is working his tongue against his feels like heaven, he needs to keep things slow and have _ some _ self control. Wooyoung was wearing the kind of cologne San adores. Every breath he took in, made him dizzy and feeling drunk. When Wooyoung pulls away, he kisses over San’s face. Which San was loving more than he was able to say.

“I’ll see you soon.”

“Very soon.”

San lightly traces Wooyoung’s nose.

They stay like that for a moment longer. San leaning up to kiss his nose just before they separate.

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

===

Wooyoung went to that coffeeshop every chance he got. Not understanding how he’s ever missed San there before. San questioning this as well.

“Maybe you came on my day’s off or during my lunch breaks.”

They were leaning across the counter just to be in each other’s space. San holding Wooyoung’s chin.

“And what about us missing each other at the bookstore?”  
San pouts while he thinks. Wooyoung has surely evaporated at this point from how he often he melts away from how cute he finds San.

“I forget things all over the place. Maybe I went in and left once I realised I left my wallet or something.”

“Not before you disorganised my shelves.”

San leans over, small peck. Lots of Eskimo kisses. Wooyoung smiles so wide and Jongho bangs the milk cup on the counter before pouring milk in it. Aggressively turning on the streamer to heat it.

“How many times to I gotta yell orders before you actually make one?”

“What’s the current count?”

“High enough for me to write your ass up.”

San pouts and slides himself back, standing up straight.

“Meanie.”

“Wooyoung, please help me keep him in check.”

The desperate look on Jongho’s face makes Wooyoung laugh. It fills the coffee shop, causing a few people jump from the sudden loud noise. But San adored it.

The flow of customers picked up and San turned into sunshine. Joking with some, smiling brightly at most. Wooyoung is impressed at how many people’s names he’s remembered. “_ They must feel so special. _” Wooyoung’s thinks to himself. Because how could you not when someone like San remembers you.

Every so often he’d wink at Wooyoung. A subtle reminder that he hasn’t forgotten that he was there. Which made Wooyoung feel things. Things that possibly fall under love but it's only been a few weeks since they met. And while Wooyoung knew that if he said he was in love, it wouldn’t be too soon or weird because it was destiny. But he did want to give it time. Time to feel like the movies. Like he’ll roll over one morning, look over at San, and think “_ Holy shit, I am in love _ .” and que a montage of all the times they’ve laughed or cuddled, hell even fought, and he’ll think “ _ I’ve always been in love. _” Cliche.

“Hey, I have to head out. I have a study group to meet up with. But I’ll text you where we’re at and you can meet me there.”

“Miss you already.”

Somewhere in the last couple of weeks, Wooyoung’s rib cage became a butterfly garden. He’s sure he can capture each one and tell you when he received that specific one.

Jongho lets San walk him out and it doesn’t get easier to separate from him.

“Don’t text me every ten minutes. Jongho isn’t above murdering his best friend.”

“Yeah I think I’ve exhausted my ‘I’m cute and you can’t get mad at me’ card for the next two days.”

“I don’t think you got it back from the last time.”

They giggle and there’s a tiny ache in his chest because he knows he has to walk away. Turn around and go across town. Which is silly, they’ll see each other in a few hours. But that just seems like too long. He’s waited so long to meet him.

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

Wooyoung was studying with Yunho and few others in the courtyard of their college. They were almost done going over the worksheet packet and he hoped San would be there soon.

“So whats colour like?”

Yunho asks, not looking up from his calculator as he punches in an equation.

“I’m missing a few but I like it. A lot. I can’t stop looking at things.”

Yunho furrows his brows as he scribbles numbers down.

“Missing some?”

“Mhm. I uh, don’t know why but I don’t have them all yet.”

“Hmm. Does San see them all?”

“No. But we both see purple.”

Yunho doesn’t ask anymore questions. Just stared at his worksheet in confusion.

sannie:

Would you hate me if I said Yuhno was handsome as hell, again? 

me:

I’d stain one of your plushies. 

sannie:

Tell that big bitch to move, hes blocking my HANDSOME and NICE boyfriend. 

Wooyoung leans back to glance around and finds his boyfriend waving. He lifts his hand just a little to wave but not wanting to bother the others. He knows they wouldn’t mind but Wooyoung really wanted to finish this before everyone gave their attention to San.

Another effect he had on any crowd, them willingly giving their undivided attention to him regardless if he asks for it or not. “_ How could someone this captivating be my soul mate? _” Wooyoung always thought when he noticed how all eyes were on him.

San walks up and everyone mumbled their hellos to him. Frustrated with a certain problem that everyone keeps getting different answers for. Wooyoung snuggles into his neck, they both smile from being this close again.

“Okay, Wooyoung how did you get your answer?”

He’s only a little sad that he has to remove himself. Wooyoung leans over the table and explains how he worked out the equation, even hand drawing the graph. San’s hand gently gliding up the dip in his lower back makes him stutter just a little, his ear felt hot.

“That makes so much since. Why didn’t any of us realise that?”

Yunho erases his work and Wooyoung is pulled into San’s chest. Kisses being pressed into his temple.

“You're a genius.”

“Far from it. That’s the point of this group though, to help each other.”  
“Wooyoung is intelligent, don’t let his modesty fool you.”

Yunho has a small smile. Wooyoung nudges him with his knee.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

There was something about the way San already thought so highly of Wooyoung that made him feel incredibly pleasant. San hugged him tighter and Wooyoung couldn’t bring himself to break away. He grabbed his packet and propped up his knee to write on it. San even offered his help when he could.

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

Yunho is devouring his food. Wooyoung is used to this but San? Eyes wide and slow chewing as he watched this giant shove food into his mouth.

“Why does studying open a blackhole in my stomach?”

“You stomach is a blackhole regardless.”

He removes a stray grain of rice that was stuck to the corner of Yunho’s mouth. He nods as if Wooyoung was possibly wrong (he wasn’t).

“Anyways.. Wooyoung says you haven’t gotten all the colours yet?”

San nods, small pout.

“I’ve read it's not uncommon for this to happen. It’s rare but.. The important part is that we aren’t a new case.”

“Pfft, we could’ve been rich and famous for being the only weirdos who have gone through this. But he had the nerve to pop my bubble.”

Yunho laughs at the bitter sass that comes from his best friend. San rolls his eyes.

“Yeah get used to that.”

“Couldn’t imagine my life without him.”

“Yuck, cornballs. I’m out. Mingi is having a meltdown about Seonghwa not letting him get a dog.”

“Not again.”

Yunho takes his dirty dishes and washes them.

“Again? How often does this happen?”

Wooyoung thinks and shrugs.

“He’s a big baby. We normally just take him to the dog cafe and he moves on.”

Yunho carefully places his dishes on the drying rack and folds his arms.

“You think if me and Seonghwa got into a fight, I’d win.”

“Hell no.”

Yunho frowns at how Wooyoung doesn’t even skip a beat before answering.

“I’m taking him to get a puppy.”

“Yunho-”

“I’m tired of this! Mingi should have a damn puppy! Seonghwa doesn’t understand the positive effect this could have on Mingi’s mental health. Not to mention his physical health which you _ know _ he’s been struggling with recently.”

Wooyoung huffs. They were best friends before Wooyoung came along. He knew arguing would be pointless. San slowly chews and looks between the two.

“Get him a small breed.”

Wooyoung whips his head at San,

“How dare you!”

“I like puppies too.”

Yunho high fives him before heading out. Giving Wooyoung the kind of side eye that scream ‘you’re supposed to have my back because you’re my BEST friend, jerk’ but, Wooyoung wanted no part of Seonghwa’s wrath.

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

~groupchat: last four brain cells ~ 

minne:

Look at the new member of our family! 

(photo of Mingi holding a jindo puppy)

me:

I don’t even wanna see Seonghwa. 

(photo of Mingi smiling happily and Seonghwa smiling forcefully because they’re in public)

me:

Oh god.. 

string cheese:

IT'S SO CUTE YOUNGIE YOU GOTTA COME OVER 

me:

Yunho please sink with Mingi on your own 

saturn:

First time it pees on my rug or ANYTHING, Yunho will have a new dog. 

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

San has Wooyoung pinned against the couch in another heated makeout session. But there’s something different about the way he’s biting his lips. Something about the way he was gripping his thighs and his desperate attempts to get friction between them going. San pulls away, seeming frustrated and huffy as he sits up straight. Wooyoung loves this. Even though he himself was equally as frustrated, he’d rather step on a Lego than allow San to see it.

“We should have sex.”

“Blunt.”

San gently slides up his shirt, the softest kisses are being pressed up his tummy.

“I read that some people got all their colour after they had sex for the first time. Together, obviously.”

“Stop reading so much.”

Wooyoung had goosebumps and his sweats are telling on him. The look in San’s eyes as he glanced up at him is sinful. The way he kissed back down to his waistband makes his head spin. San’s duality is such harsh whiplash.

“Are you saying you _ don’t _want to have sex with me?”

God did he look exquisite down there between his thighs.

“You’re my soulmate, of course I wanna have sex. Just.. Be more romantic, jeez.”

San sighs and gets up from the couch. Wooyoung is curious as to where he’s going. He watches him go into Jonghos room and comes out with three candles and goes into his room. “_ Jongho is going to kill us.” _ He thinks to himself, remembering how he put San in a headlock for using his favourite snuggie after telling him (apparently) multiple times not to. He hears him fussing about in his room.

San comes back and takes Wooyoung by the hand to his room. The candles are lit and San’s has his projector on, whales are swimming across the wall. Wooyoung is having a laughing fit. They joked about having sex in one of those tunnels at the aquarium. And over course San is using this right now because when it came to who was comfortable, he always put Wooyoung first. San doesn’t care that he’s laughing, just grabs a bag of chocolate (Wooyoung’s favourite, the kind with raspberry in the middle) and feeds him one. He puts on that one jazz song Wooyoung loves listening to in the shower and feeds him another chocolate.

“Sexy food, sexy mood. Now, sexy time!”

“You’re an _ idiot _ but..”

He doesn’t say it. He really wants to but he doesn’t. San knows what he wanted to say. Of course he does. There’s a moment where they’re bother hyper aware of the others breathing. San whispers,

“We don’t have to.”

“I know.”

Wooyoung takes off his shirt, undoing San’s jeans.

“You’re so handsome. I don’t tell you enough.”

Wooyoung says lowly. San cups his face, small moan leaving him as he feels Wooyoung’s hand rubbing his cock. A soft kiss that’s too chaste for what’s happening, what was going to happen.

“You’re like.. a flower.”

San says between kisses.

“Am I?”

San nods. Eyelids heavy and cheeks turning pink.

“Where’s your lube?”

San looks as if his brain is glitching before he points to a small night stand.

“The way you’ve opened up around me is like a flower.”

Wooyoung slides off his bottoms and looks back at San. Who loses his clothes at lightning speed. They look each other over. Wooyoung feeling his insecurities bubbling up.

“How so?”

He walks over, squirting lube into his palm.

“Slowly, only giving me glimpses of yourself.”

He gently pushes him back on the bed, straddling him.

“You don’t even realise that you’ve fully bloomed until one day when I stop to smell you. And your petals are all on display for me. I think “what a beautiful force of nature” then you're all I think about.”

“You’re like a mountain.”

San giggles,

“Why?”

“Because I’m gonna climb you.”

They erupt with laughter and he smacks his chest.

“I thought we were being romantic.”

Wooyoung holds himself up on San’s shoulder and reaches behind himself, slowly working his fingers inside himself. San holds his waist, watching in awe. Wooyoung lets out a moan and San grips his waist.

“Let me.”

“Beg for it.”

“What kinda begging? Pathetic begging? You’re my daddy kinda begging?”

“Why are you being so analytical?”

They giggle some more and Wooyoung’s eyes flutter at the way he’s pleasing himself.

“Wooyoung please let me fuck you.. please? Please I want to _ so bad _. I’ll be good, real good. Promise. Please?”

He smirked down at him and removed his fingers. He laid back on San’s bed, legs spread wide just for him.

“Fuck me so good, I forget what day it is.”

They say sex is different when you’re in love. Something about it being more than just bodies fucking. It’s sweaty and sticky and raunchy as you’d like it. But it’s also funny and passionate and down right _magical_ when you’re in love with your partner. Was this magic that he was feeling? Because Wooyoung was very much in love with San. And having sex with him did infact feel different than sex with anyone before San. It made his first time seem like a joke and his last partner seem incompetent. The way San listened to what he wanted, the way his moans sounded when he was fucking him _just_ _right,_ how they both giggled at certain noises their bodies made. He felt like his was floating in the clouds. No matter what position they switched into, San kept his their faces close, kissing on him. He looked at Wooyoung like he held stars in his eyes. Gauging his response to every movement, every touch. It was overwhelming.

===

Wooyoung wasn’t just someone San was trying to fuck into the mattress. Not just trying to cum. This was his soulmate. Someone he was undeniably head over heels in love with. Did he want to be the best fuck of Wooyoung life this far? God, _ yes _. But did he adore the fact that finally, they were completely and wholly each others? Hell yes.

Wooyoung was down right _ gorgeous _like this; fucked out of his mind. Glowy from sweat and spit. Hair a mess and pupils blown out. God the way he looks at San was enough to send him over the edge. Bedroom eyes wasn’t enough to describe this gaze. It was almost like he was mesmerised.

It's different when you’re in love, you know? This whole action means something else. The way Wooyoung moans his name makes his skin feel like it’s on fire. They fit so perfectly together. And he doesn’t mean anatomically. No matter which position they flip into, they’re like puzzles pressing into place just the way they were designed to. He felt like he knew how to undo Wooyoung already. Though he was glad that there is still much more to learn. Both about what he likes and what he can open his mind to.

When they finished, they laid in their filth for a few minutes. Quiet, trying to catch their breaths. Relishing in the afterglow of that glorious experience.

“Hey..”

San looks up at Wooyoung curiously.

“What day is it?”

Their laughter fills the room again and San is sure the walls are close to bursting. Wooyoung pokes each freckle on San’s face.

“What are you thinking?”

“How I want to be a flower on your mountain.”

San attacks him with kisses. They both giggle and tangle together again.

“You’re the fields of flowers on my mountain.”

San cuddles into his neck and they play with each other fingers. The music has long stopped and the candles faintly crackle in this silence. San wonders if the magic is gone or if it’s hiding until a more profound moment has to be played out. Scared of these two using it all up so quickly.

“San..”

He sits up on his elbow to look at Wooyoung.

“Do you know how long it’s been since we met?”

“Two months? Maybe closer to three.”

Wooyoung watches the whales on the wall and sits up on his elbows as well. San has butterflies. He was so close and giving him Eskimo kisses.

“I love you.”

“I love you as well.”

Shy smiles fall into place and they hesitate to close the small space between for a kiss.

Wooyoung shoots up out of bed so quickly that San flies into the wall.

“JEEZ!”

“LOOK!”

Wooyoung points at the whale excited and San shrugs.

“Okay?”

“It’s a blue whale.”

===

Wooyoung looks at San who’s not getting it.

“I know it’s blue, because I can _ see _ that it’s blue.”

“Oh, I thought it was because you study- hold up.”

Wooyoung doesn’t think he can smile any wider that he always is but when San gets up to grab the hoodie he left a few days ago, he knows it’s.

“RED!”

“YOU'RE A GENIUS!”

They crash into each other, hugging their bodies so tightly together.

“Wait but I still see grey.”

“Maybe, uh maybe we just need to do more things together. But who cares! We have one more colour!”

Wooyoung is glad San isn’t much taller than him in moments like this. Being so close, so easily, meant so much to him. More than it probably should.

“FUNNY HOW I CAN SMELL JASMINE AND MINT BUT MY CANDLES AREN’T LIT IN MY ROOM!”

San covers Wooyoung’s mouth. Knowing he was going to get a snarky ‘I _ told _ you so’ when it came to borrowing Jongho’s things without asking.

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

San is laying on Wooyoung’s bed while he and Yunho study for finals. Wooyoung wants to nag him about studying as well but San was the kind person who read something once and remembered it. So he didn’t push it.

“Hey I’m reading about people who never get all the colours and-”

“Does that article say how deep down starfish typically live? Or the rage of environments they dwell in?”

“N-no.”

“What about the number species of kelp?”

San sits up, pouting.

“You _ know _ it doesn’t say that.”

“Then I don’t particularly care at this moment _ what _ that article says.”

San sticks his tongue out at him, even tho Wooyoung can’t see him.

“Hey does the article say anything about the chemical compound of-”

“I'M LEAVING!”

They laugh as San aggressively ties his shoes.

“Seriously, don't leave. We’re just grumpy and in need of food.”

“I have work.”

Wooyoung pulls his best puppy eyes. San sits in his lap, gently kisses that explain he’s not actually mad.

“We’ll go on a date after my shift.”

“Shops are closed after your night shifts.”

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?”

“Only when you bottom.”

“Hi, right here. And not interested in hearing about your sex life.”

Yunho throws a highlighter at them.

San waves goodbye and Wooyoung misses him the moment when the door clicks shut.

===

San hasn’t text Wooyoung too much tonight. Knowing he’s focused on making his flashcards perfect.

He’s also not working with Jongho but instead this really strict girl who always points out that he should be on his phone. San thinks it’s funny that she tells on him to Jongho because what exactly was Jongho going to do? He nervously looks around after the thought because Jongho wasn’t above writing him up (even though he never has).

So the night feels longer than it should. But this was a part of life, he supposed. Not every moment was meant to be happy or comfortable.

San is power walking away from the coffee shop once they’ve locked the doors. His tunnel vision brain repeating Wooyoung, Wooyoung, Wooyoung as he fumbles with his car keys. He notices a guy on a skateboard. How this guy doesn’t notice he’s about the skate down a few steps because he’s on his phone.

“Hey!”

San calls out but the doesn’t hear him. So he jogs over and waves.

“HEY! STAIRS!”

The guy looks up between San and where he’s pointing. He panic turns his board, smashing into San.

They tumble a bit and San questions why he always has to help someone.

“I think I just lost some brain cells.”

“Why are you nose deep in you phone while skating!?”

Hey lock eyes and San can’t catch his breath.

Another piece of the colour spectrum flooded his vision. Suddenly green came into view, this guys sweater and he feels panic deep in his bones.

“Holy shit, I did lose brain cells! I don’t have all the colours!”

San can’t think of what to say. He read about people having more than one soul mate but with was such a rare occurrence that he hadn’t entertained the thought.

“You didn’t lose brain cells.”

“What?”

“I think.. I think you should meet my boyfriend.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know how to explain.”

The guy scoots away from him, almost like he doesn’t want San near him.

“You better try.”

He doesn’t trust him already. Which is rude because San basically saved his life. “_ Dramatic. _” San thinks to himself but hey, people have died from less.

He sighs,

“My boyfriend and I have only been together for a little over seven months. We haven’t gotten all the colours either. But you and I touched.. and I see more but still not everything.”

“Yeah I have like, yellow and green. But there’s so much gray.”

He looks around and San remembers what this moment was like for him. He also wonders why his soulmates were both shitheads upon first meeting.

“I’m San, by the way.”

“Yeosang.”

San carefully, slowly, reaches to touch the birthmark by his eye.

“That’s incredibly beautiful.”

“What colour is it?”

“Red.”

He smiles. San assumes he’s always wanted to know.

“I’m going to pick my boyfriend-”

“_ Our _boyfriend.”

“Whoa hey, you just got here. He’s _ my _ boyfriend for right now.”

He giggles and San is smitten by the sound.

“Wooyoung is going to love you.”

“As he should. You know, with the destiny on my side deal.”

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

===

Wooyoung runs excitedly to San. Wrapping his arms around his neck and smothering him with kisses. San loves this and Wooyoung made it a point to do it as often as he can.

“Flower wait.”

Wooyoung stops, face close to his. Smiles mirroring each other. “_ Why do I feel so alive around you?” _ He wonders to himself. The butterflies are raging in him. More so than usual. He can’t figure it out. Maybe it was because they didn’t talk much these last few hours. His eyes glance over at the guy standing awkwardly behind them.

“This is Yeosang.”

He waves shyly.

“Yeosang, this is Wooyoung.”

“Hi.”

Wooyoung doesn’t remove himself from San.

“Hello.”

It’s quiet and awkward. But there’s something in the air. It’s almost static like.

“I think..”

Wooyoung looks at San. He seems uneasy.

“What?”

“Touch him.”

Wooyoung’s at Yeosang. He looks just as uneasy but his eyes are hopeful.

“Why?”

“Just.. trust me.”

Wooyoung lets his arms slowly slide off.

“Let’s hold hands. Mine are soft and warm.”

San nudges him over. Wooyoung swats his arm. Yeosang giggles and steps towards him as well. Holding out his hand, waiting. He tilts his head and Wooyoung takes a moment to admire his birthmark.

He sighs heavily and takes his hand.

Wooyoung looks up as Yeosang looks around, hiding how wide his smile is. Wooyoung looks back at San,

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?”

“I KNOW!”

He pinches San’s arm, looking at his orange beanie.

“I can’t believe you got to see more than me before me!”

“When did it become a race?”

“Wait, I'm so confused.”

They look at Yeosang and each grab a hand of his.

“I’m still missing some.”

“Yeah it was like that at first.”

“Don’t tell me there’s _ another _ one for us to find.”

They look between each other.

“I’ve only read about three soul mates. But we, um-”

“San, don't even say it.”

“Well it helped us!”

“We _ just _ met him.”

“What?”

They look at him and San snatches his hand from Wooyoung.

“OW!”

“TELL ME!”

Wooyoung kisses San’s hand, a silent apology for squeezing so hard.

“We didn’t see more colours until we started having sex.”

Yeosang pulls his hands back.

“Hell no.”

“Excuse me?”

He winks at Wooyoung.

“Hands down, I’d get on my knees for _ you _. HOWEVER..”

San looks offended

“This is all just.. so much.”

“Way too much.”

Wooyoung side eyes San.

“Let's exchange numbers and I’ll come back tomorrow.”

Wooyoung nods and San is huffy. He smothers him with kisses once and whispers something lewd that flusters him, cheeks flushing and he hides away in his shoulder.

“When did you become shy?”

“Shut up.”

Yeosang holds his chin, sharing at Wooyoung.

“Oh, I'm going just _ love _ you.”

“As destiny sees fit.”

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

===

They go out for ice cream the next day. Yeosang skating his way over to them makes San nerves. But luckily his phone isn’t glued to his face. He smiles brightly at the pair. Yeosang kicks his board into his hand and San can’t stop his mouth from running (ever),

“That was so hot.”

Wooyoung pinches the bridge of his nose.

“All I did was stop?”

“Do something else.”

Yeosang blushes and nods. He gets a running start, gaining some speed for before doing an Ollie. San claps and then grabs Wooyoung’s face,

“He’s on fucking x games mode!”

Yeosang rides back over, kicking his board into his hand once again.

“Hot. So, so hot.”

He tries not to smile.

“He’s quite blunt. You’ll get used to it.”

San makes sure they all sit a little apart around the table so Yeosang doesn’t feel left out. The amount of toppings on top of Yeosang’s ice cream only hints at how sweet this guy actually is.

They take turns asking him questions. Slowly, allowing him to talk more than them. They go to different colleges. Yeosang is actually at a top university and the two of them try not to flinch.

“What are studying?”

“Education!”

He beams at the answer. San wants to smooch his cheeks.

“That’s so sweet. What do you want to teach?”

He turns to San,

“Art history. Mainly because I can’t draw very well. But I am a slut for a good Monet piece.”

Wooyoung pinches the bridge of his nose and Yeosang lets out a nervous laugh.

“Two of you, how did I end up with two?”

“Some luck, huh?”

San raises an eyebrow and Yeosang. Who gets so shy under his watch.

“Do you have siblings?”

“Just me and my mama.”

Wooyoung holds his hand.

“Don’t worry, I don’t have a daddy kink.”

“Not _ that _ is a shame.”

Yeosang face flushes at San words and Wooyoung kicks him under the table.

“OW!”

“WE JUST MET!”

Yeosang laughs. Loudly, hiding behind his hand. And god is it lovely. Both the sound and the sight.

Time passes and bowls empty. Yeosang checks his phone more and more before standing.

“I have to head to work. But maybe we can meet up after?”

“Do you want me to drive you?”

San offers.

“Uh, I have to head home to change and-”

“That’s fine.”

Yeosang smiles that shy smile of his, playing with the cuff of his sleeve.

“Yeah okay.”

“Where do you work?”

“The movie theatre over on-”

San shoots up, Wooyoung jumps a little.

“HELL FUCKING YEAH OUR SOULMATE WORKS AT THE MOVIES!”

And there it is again, the laugh that silences everything around them. San can’t help the fondness that spreads across his face.

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

===

Yeosang becomes more confident around Wooyoung. He’s more likely to flirt and cuddle and kiss him first. He was timid around San but nonetheless has become an absolute shithead with him. San still has to be gentle and patient with him. But Yeosang was more than willing to bend under his touch if asked. And when the three of them were together, he was the sweetest baby. A bigger baby than Mingi (that’s all Wooyoung had to go off. San was his demon baby). Yeosang was funny, like so unintentionally hilarious to Wooyoung. And the way he teased San made it even better.

He would always find an excuse to leave whenever San and Wooyoung tried to initiate sex but it was understandable. They enjoyed taking him out on dates and spoiling him whenever they had time. Whether it was all three of them of just the two, Yeosang was their baby and they were falling in love with him.

San was getting moody about not having as much attention. He never voiced this, of course. He didn’t want to seem selfish. He and Wooyoung had months to be comfortable not just with each other’s company, but their bodies. They couldn’t imagine how they’d feel if they were in Yeosang’s position. Wooyoung found this cute, however. He milked it some days. San doing _ anything _ to peel Wooyoung away from this new addition to their lives. Like now, he’s getting a much needed shoulder massage.

“There?”

“Mm.”

San kisses along Wooyoung neck and he ignores him.

“Lower.”

San moves his hands between his shoulder blades.

“You’re so good with your hands.”

More kisses. Has he mentioned how much San loves being praised?

“These hands could be used for something better.”

“This is fine for now.”

Wooyoung doesn’t feel his knots being worked and he turns to look at San. He is extra pouty and Wooyoung giggles.

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you bored of me?”

Wooyoung thinks he’s being a baby but San hasn’t looked up from the plushie near his thigh.

“Why would you ask that?”

“You haven’t touch me in _ days _ since we dropped Yeosang off after the movies. And even that was rushed. Do you.. do you like him more?”

“That’s insane, I _ love _you.”

“We’re soulmates, _ of course _you love me but-”

“Hey, stop it. I would never put one of you over the other.”

“Then show me!”

Wooyoung hates the tone he has right now. Like he’ll cry at any moment. To think San would even consider not being the center of his world.

”I need you to kiss me and cuddle me and-”

Wooyoung pulls him with a little too much force. They’re teeth hit hard and he almost falls off the small bed. He holds San’s face if he lets go, he’ll drift away (again).

San flips him over onto his back and takes off his shirt. Wooyoung hopes he never gets used to how incredible his body is. He tugs desperately on Wooyoung’s jeans.

“This is the only time I’m going to complain about your jeans fitting too damn well.”

Wooyoung laughs and lifts himself. He searches for his phone to text Yunho _ not _ to come home.

“Promise you’re still crazy about me?”

“You drive me up a fucking wall. I couldn’t imagine not being with you.”

Clothes carpet the floor and San has had Wooyoung cock in his mouth for what feels like ages. Fingers working him open in such a way that Wooyoung was now mad at himself for going so long without indulging in the glory that was Choi San fucking him until he lost track of everything around him. Wooyoung pulls him off, sloppy kiss on those lovely swollen lips. He sits him up and straddled him.

“Wanna be close.”

“Please, I’ve missed you.”

“I’m right here baby.”

He moves San’s hair out of his face. His beautiful eyes coming into better view. He alines himself and sinks down, all the way. Holding still to take in the feeling of being so perfectly full of hot boyfriend.

“I’m always right here.”

The magic hasn’t left. Wooyoung keeps waiting for it to just feel normal. For it to just be sex. But it doesn’t. And he’s happy that for once, no matter how long he waits for things to stop being good, they just get better.

He’s holding himself up on the wall while San is thrusting up at a pace and angle that is turning Wooyoung’s brain into mush. The room is a mixture of skin slapping together and their moans. The kinda tempo and melody that inspires art. Could being people to tears. “_ Oh Maybe I'm just so disgustingly in love. _” Wooyoung thinks. Because oh boy was he in love with the way San fucked him. With the way he kissed on him. The filth the spewed from his mouth when talking about his body. Every moment with San, sexual or not, felt so incredibly first-rate.

The door unlocks and opens before either of them have time to stop. Yeosang stands awkwardly in the threshold.

“Um.”

“Close the fucking _ door _! I don’t need my whole floor seeing my ass.”

Yeosang steps out and closes the door. Then knocks and comes back in.

“You have such a nice ass though.”

San is heavy breathing and lets his head fall back, closing his eyes.

“We don’t have to stop.”

San smirks, eyes peeking open. Wooyoung looks over at Yeosang.

“Do you mind watching?”

“Is that all I can do?”

“Yes, He’s all mine today. San deserves to be the center of attention today.”

“_ Our _ attention?”

San is blushing and if Wooyoung wasn’t already hard, he sure as hell would be now.

“Yes, _ our _ attention. But you don’t get to touch.”

Yeosang sits in the bed,

“What about myself?”

Wooyoung tilts up San’s head,

“Can the baby touch himself while I ride you?”

“Yes.”

Yeosang looks pleased and faces them better.

“Sannie, you look so sexy.”

Wooyoung starts to bounce and San watches him. Glancing over at Yeosang.

“Do I?”

He nods quickly. His eyes don’t leave San’s until San looks back up at Wooyoung.

“I don’t hear or see you showing Sannie just how good he’s looks.”

Yeosang slips his hand down his pants and Wooyoung tsk’s,

“No, no. Take them off. Sannie deserves to see you.”

Yeosang hesitates.

“You don’t have to.”

San says all out of breath. Wooyoung speeds up the pace, the song from before going from paused to play. A small addition; Yeosang’s whiny moans chiming in like a violin that seems late but after a few beats, you realise it’s right on time. He’s doing his best to keep pace with Wooyoung.

Compliments for San spill from Yeosang mouth. Sexy this, sexy that. He’s too baby to _ really _ fluff his ego but it’s enough to have him gripping Wooyoung’s thighs. He contemplates letting San touch him, even just a small kiss. But Wooyoung wanted every moment to be about San. Because even though it was now the three of them, he deserved to always be the focal point when he wanted.

Wooyoung gave them Yeosang clothes to change into when they were done. He was quite messy (to say the least).

“I’ll wash these with mine, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Wooyoung kisses both his boyfriends and takes the laundry down the utility area.

===

Yeosang lays next to San, who plays with his fingers.

“Did I do okay?”

His voice is smaller than he wants it to be but San smiles at him. He reaches up to poke his dimples.

“You were more than okay.”

“I just didn’t touch you so..”

“We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Yeosang loses himself in San’s beauty. He’s got the cutest freckles everywhere. His lips, swollen and bitten so pretty.

“You don’t need permission.”

Yeosang sinks into the pillow. San rolls on top of him, Eskimo kisses before his presses his lips on Yeosang’s.

Yeosang can't describe the feeling in the pitch of his stomach right now. How he’s kissed so many people, men, women and everyone in between, yet none of them made him feel like this. San was one of his soulmates. He cups his face, tongue sliding into San’s mouth. He can feel San’s smirk when he sighs. Wooyoung walks back in and huffs,

“I can’t believe this.”

Yeosang whispers in San’s ear,

“I’m not ready yet.”

“That’s okay, baby boy.”

Wooyoung sits on the edge of the bed and watches them fondly. Yeosang makes grabby hands at him,

“Come.”

Wooyoung smushes himself into the small bed.

“Can we just.. kiss?”

“Whatever you’d like, sweet pea.”

Yeosang grins and the two share a look.

“Whatever I want?”

“Within reason.”

Wooyoung warns.

“This is gonna be fun.”

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

===

The three of them were pulled on top of each other in San’s bed. Watching something Yeosang picked over the projector. Wooyoung is half interested and not surprised that San is bored. His hands snaking around to pull Wooyoung closer to him.

“Yeosang, is it almost over?”

“Don’t bitch, I sat through five hours of your deep sea study for a course that’s not even for another three weeks.”

“Hey you _ liked _three of those five hours.”

Yeosang rolls until he’s facing them.

“I will keep you both awake until five am with conspiracy theories.”

“God Sangie can we just-”

“San, don’t.”

Yeosang rolls back over knowing Wooyoung is the boss and continues to watch his movie.

Jongho knocks before popping his head in.

“San, wanna go to the comic store?”

“Hell yes.”

He jumps up, kissing his boyfriends quickly and running out.

“He ditched us.”

“Let's make him regret it.”

Yeosang rolls over and pretends to think. Wooyoung kisses along his jaw, hands sliding up his shirt.

“Do you think we should fool around without him?”

“Only if you want to.”

Wooyoung watches Yeosang as he climbs on top of him. Yeosang nods and tugs off his shirt.

“Big boys use their words.”

“I wanna but..”

“What, baby boy?”

“I want my first time with you both, to be with you both.”

“Whatever you’d like.”

Wooyoung traces patterns into his chest. Remembering where Yeosang’s breath picks up while he waits.

“You’re so patient.”

He rolls his hips and Yeosang holds back a whine.

“Oh baby boy, Sannie and I _ love _ hearing those pretty little sounds you make.”

He rolls his hips again. Yeosang still holding back but at least he allows the sound to leave his mouth.

“Turn over, bottoms off, ass up.”

Yeosang’s does as he’s told and Wooyoung pulls out a box from under the bed.

“How do you feel about vibrators?”

===

San is trying not to completely geek out. The doctor strange series were buy one get one half off. And the stack he already was thick.

“San seriously?”

“HEY, excuse me but I have a limit that I’ve set and I’m nowhere near it.”

He searches through another box.

“I’m missing two issues from the-”

A text breaks him from the mission he’s on

~groupchat: da-na nana nana: CAPRISON!~ 

flower:

doesn’t our sangie sound so pretty? 

(video .45)

San doesn’t dare to open the video standing in the middle of that isle.

~groupchat: da-na nana nana: CAPRISON!~ 

flower:

should i keep him this for you, or take good care of him? 

(photo of Yeosang gagged, hands tied behind his back. looking up into the camera. hickeys scattered across his chest)

me:

give me twenty minutes. 

flower:

you get fifteen. 

“Jongho I gotta go.”

“We just got here.”

He pout at San.

“I can't think of a lie. Those two are home fucking around without me and..”

Now que San’s super mega pout.

“Fine.”

Jongho rolls his eyes. San rushes to the counter and pays for his comics. Shifting impatiently from one foot to the other.

“I will keep an eye out for any more doctor strange.”

“Jongho you’re my _ best _ friend.”

“Yeah, yeah. I want barbecue for dinner.”

“DONE!”

San opens the video once he’s in the car. Soft sound of the vibrator barely noticeable with the way Yeosang was moaning. The screen was black still and San could not stand the way Wooyoung teased him.

“That’s my good baby boy.”

The video cuts off. San drives safely back home. Thinking of that pretty voice, those pretty boys waiting for him.

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

San can hear Wooyoung from the front door.

“HEY NO FAIR!”

He jogs to his room and find he’s boyfriends already starting without him.

Yeosang pops off Wooyoung’s cock, hands still behind his back.

“No one told you to stop.”

Wooyoung grips a handful of his hair.

“Or are you shy for our Sannie suddenly?”

Yeosang’s shakes his head no.

“Big boys use their words.”

“No, not shy. I just.. I want Sannie.”

San feels his dick twitch.

“I’m here baby boy.”

“I want you in my mouth.”

Yeosang starts to move on his knees but Wooyoung pulls him back.

“Don’t be such a whore. Sannie will be over in a second.”

He pushes him down, a small thud coming from him. Wooyoung smiles at San.

“He’s got a plug in.”

“You’re the worst.”

He tugs off Sans shirt.

“I’m the best you two will ever have.”

===

Wooyoung quickly kisses San before turning back to Yeosang.

“Our baby wants something specific today.”

San is undressed when he turns back around.

“What’s that?”

Wooyoung waves him over, they tower him. Yeosang’s cheeks are red and whines from them just _ looking _ at him.

“He wants us both to fuck him.”

“Did he ask nicely?”

“So nicely.”

Wooyoung smoothed back his hair, Yeosang leaning into his touch.

“And his mouth so good.”

He opens his mouth, eyes watery as he looks at San. He puts the tip of his cock on his tongue and Yeosang waits. Wooyoung sits on the bed.

“He’s a good boy, Sannie don't be mean.”

He slowly pushed himself inside Yeosang’s mouth. Hissing from the way Yeosang is no doubtable curling his tongue around him.

“Can I fuck your pretty mouth?”

Yeosang nods and Wooyoung enjoys the show.

He’s watched videos of San and him having sex but this was so.. different. This was beyond sexy to him. Watching San use Yeosang in such a way. Hearing Yeosang gag, his face red and tears falling from his eyes. Watching the two people he loves most in the world be together like this made him dizzy.

San pulled him off and the tiny gasp makes the hair on Wooyoung’s skin stand.

“How does the baby want us?”

His pupils are blown already.

“Want.. um..”

San kneels with him. Trailing kisses down his neck, stroking his cock and Yeosang squirms under him.

“Big boy words.”

“Sannie behind, Youngie in front.”

“Manners.”

Wooyoung warns.

“Please. Pretty please.”

“Untie him. Gently take the plug out. It’s a little big.”

San nods and does what he’s told. Kissing his wrist and down his spine as he takes the plug out. He spreads his ass, licking at the closing hole.

“Baby boy has such a cute ass.”

“Doesn’t he?”

San dips his head down between Yeosang’s cheeks and eats him out.

“Make good use of your mouth, again.”

Yeosang quickly takes Wooyoung back into his mouth.

The room is filling with wet sounds and moans. It’s gross in the best way possible. The way Yeosang’s eyes would flutter every time San’s tongue flicked the right way, how he kept pushing Wooyoung’s cock further into his mouth. Chefs kiss.

Yeosang slides with a pop and whines,

“Sannie please I want you cock inside me _ right now _.”

Wooyoung nods and San gives the baby what he wants.

And just when Wooyoung thought things could feel more magical, his body proves him wrong.

Think of Bach, bourée 1 and 2 in c major while this trio fucks for the first time (because we classy up in this bitch). Think of how the cellist moves their fingers and how the chords slow then speed. Slow then speed. How the cellist fingers move up and down the neck of their cello, the vibrato seeming so effortless and smooth in contrast to the tempo of the pieces.

They were classical. Timeless.

The lot piled back into the bed, Yeosang jelly. The other two kissing over their good baby boy. Praising him endlessly, praising each other. He pulled them both close to him, until they're snuggled in both sides of his neck.

“Wow.”

Wooyoung can’t help but glance around.

“There’s no more gray.”

San sits up, eyes sparkling.

“Holy shit..”

“I’m blind. I can't see anything please ask me in three hours.”

“You’re an idiot.”

They laugh and San fondly strokes Yeosang’s cheek,

“But you’re my idiot.”

“Can I be cheesy?”

Wooyoung sits up on his elbow.

“I know it’s been like, two months I guess. But I really, _ really _ love you both.”

“We love you too.”

“So much.”

They snuggle together again and Yeosang plays with their hair.

“Promise me something?”

“What?”

“No matter what, we’ll never stop being like this.”

San holds up his pinky,

“Pinky promise we’ll have threesomes until the end of time.”

Wooyoung wacks him but also holds up his pinky,

“Promise.”

It’s quiet. But it’s not uncomfortable. The magic is still floating in the air. Wooyoung feels the most at peace he’s ever felt in his life.

┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

You wait your whole life to experience something’s. Maybe it’s a feeling, or a place. Maybe some kind of food. Being in the crowd of your favourite band or perhaps finally owning something you worked years for.

Wooyoung finally the two things he wanted most in life; colour and love. And he got them in a double dose. He’s never imagined being as happy as he was with these two. Even when they fought (trivial mostly but still it happened) they never stayed mad for long. Wooyoung couldn’t remember what sadness felt like.

He sat in the middle of their new place, in the living room with boxes towering over him with a single lamp lighting the place. Yeosang was chopstick fighting with San instead of getting plates for the takeout but he didn’t mind.

“You’re a cheater!”

San whined.

“No, you’re a sore loser.”

Yeosang sticks his tongue out.

“And I’m starving.”

They plop in front of him, handing him chopsticks and a paper plate. San serves them (mainly to practice his plating for school). And it’s there, staticy as ever. The magic that hasn’t left since the three of them crash landed into each other’s lives.

“Hey.”

They both look up at him.

“I love you, both of you.”

“I love you too, flower.”

“I love you as well.”

This was it. This was their life finally settling into place.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to end this and i don't really like what i stuck with. but heeeeyyy we out here. also idk shit about music beside my own feelings so if classical music geeks read this, my bad.
> 
> twt: goteez_ (19+ only)


End file.
